


Primera cita

by Saku495



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Established Relationship, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 21:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku495/pseuds/Saku495
Summary: Un pequeño vistazo a las vida de Changkyun y Kihyun y cómo fue su primera cita.





	Primera cita

Changkyun se revolvió en su sueño cuando la luz que entraba por la ventana le dio directamente en los ojos. Gruñó inconscientemente y se cubrió el rostro con un brazo. No era día para hacer caso al sol de otoño. A regañadientes se levantó, no sin antes acariciar el muslo del que estaba tumbado a su lado, y cerró las cortinas. Ambos tenían el sueño ligero y les gustaba hacer caso al despertador entresemana, pero un domingo no había razón para no remolonear. Volvió a la cama y se tapó antes de que el calor residual abandonara su cuerpo y se destemplara. Kihyun había seguido sus movimientos, en silencio, con los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño y le sonrió sutilmente, agradecido de que hubiera tenido aquel detalle. Changkyun le pasó un brazo por la cintura, decidido a seguir durmiendo. El mayor le tomó de la muñeca para ajustar su gesto alrededor de su cuerpo y estrecharse más contra él antes de mover la mano por su piel para entrelazar los dedos de ambos.   
El día anterior por la mañana Changkyun había estado ocupado con trabajos de la universidad, pero a la tarde se dejó caer por el piso de Kihyun, tres años mayor que él, con una bolsa de mano para pasar el fin de semana -como ya era costumbre- y el ordenador portátil.  
-No sé para qué traigo un pijama, sinceramente. -comentó mientras guardaba su ropa en el hueco que el otro había dejado en su armario para él.  
Kihyun se encogió de hombros, pero sonreía de medio lado.  
-Nunca se sabe. Igual tenemos visita o yo qué sé. Hasta yo tengo pijamas por si acaso.  
El universitario rio con suavidad y el otro se le quedó mirando, pero esta vez con una sonrisa entera, antes de abrir los brazos para que fuera hacia él. Cualquiera diría que él era el más mayor de ambos viéndolo pedir un abrazo, sentado en el borde de su cama.  
-¿Tienes mucho que hacer? -su voz sonó amortiguada contra el estómago de su novio.  
-Bueno... Un poco. -admitió.  
-Mañana nos quedamos aquí y te ayudo entonces.  
-Gracias. -se separó un poco para mirarlo, le retiró unos mechones grisáceos que le caían sobre la frente y se inclinó para besarlo.

Se conocieron cuando Kihyun cursaba su último año universitario y Changkyun acababa de empezar. Estando ambos en la misma facultad a menudo se veían por los pasillos y en la cafetería. Tras tres meses de miradas furtivas, sutiles sonrisas, leves cabeceos a modo de saludo cuando se cruzaban sus caminos, “holas” en la cola de la cafetería, mesas compartidas con la excusa de la ingente cantidad de gente en el comedor y pequeñas conversaciones en la entrada del campus al final del día; Kihyun le habló de un nuevo restaurante al que estaba deseando ir, pero no sabía con quién.  
-Vayamos los dos. -propuso el más joven haciendo hincapié en la última palabra.- Considéralo una cita. -dijo finalmente.  
-No pensaba considerarlo otra cosa. -le guiñó un ojo y Changkyun juraría que su corazón había hecho un triple salto mortal con puntuación de diez.- ¿A qué hora quieres quedar?  
Se apresuró a sacar su teléfono del bolsillo antes de que las emociones lo dejaran entumecido y titubeante.  
-Apunta tu número y vamos hablando.  
Kihyun apretó una sonrisa, que el otro identificó como su gesto de rubor, mientras tomaba el objeto de su mano, rozando en el proceso sus dedos y enviando leves descargas eléctricas por los cuerpos de ambos.  
-Me parece buen plan.  
-Tengo que irme ya, por desgracia. -le dijo señalando a sus espaldas en dirección a la estación de metro.- Pero nos vemos este fin de semana.-aseguró.  
-Ve con cuidado.-le devolvió el teléfono.  
-Igualmente, Kihyun.  
Varios mensajes y un día después ambos se encontraron en la puerta del restaurante. Changkyun se subió los cuellos del abrigo todo lo que pudo para crear una barrera entre su rostro y el viento helado que soplaba. Afortunadamente no llovía, así que pudo guardar las manos en los bolsillos. Cuando vio a Kihyun acercarse hacia él el hormigueo que llevaba sintiendo desde el día se intensificó y no pudo evitar sonreír. El mayor llegó encogido sobre sí mismo.  
-¿Qué? Frío ¿No?-rio cuando llegó a donde estaba parado.  
-Qué va ¿Tú crees?-nubes de vaho abandonaron sus labios junto a unas carcajadas.  
-Pues entremos, no alarguemos la tortura.  
Pasaron adentro del local y esperaron a que los atendieran. Kihyun frotaba sus manos la una con la otra para devolverles el calor y un color que no fuera el rosa invierno. Changkyun le tomó de las manos y las guardó entre las suyas, calientes de sus bolsillos. El mayor lo miró con un sonrojo en las mejillas y quiso pensar que no se debía exclusivamente al frío.  
-Gracias.  
-No es nada.-le acarició el dorso con los pulgares.  
No tardaron en guiarlos hasta una mesa libre. El restaurante aún olía a nuevo y se notaba que estaba decorado con la intención de recrear un café francés, a pesar del moderno mobiliario.  
-Estás muy guapo.-le dijo Kihyun desde el otro lado de la mesa.  
Se miró un momento para comprobar qué se había puesto, pese a haber tardado siglos en decidirse tras la ducha. Llevaba unos vaqueros oscuros, combinados con una camiseta gris y una camisa a cuadros. No iba a admitir en voz alta que le había dado demasiadas vueltas, nervioso, a qué ponerse que no fuera ni muy formal ni poco.  
-Gracias.-fue el turno entonces de mirar al mayor, por fin sin abrigo. Llevaba un jersey de punto negro, que tenía motivos trenzados en la parte frontal y le hacía querer acurrucarse contra él, y antes de que se sentara pudo comprobar que llevaba pantalones negros también, con agujeros en las rodillas. Sonrió para sí al comprobar que había priorizado la moda al estar abrigado.- Tú estás…-lo miró a los ojos, mientras el otro se preocupaba de retirarse unos mechones castaños que le caían sobre la frente.- Genial.  
Le sonrió agradecido justo en el momento que venían a traerles la carta del menú.  
-¿Cuánta hambre tienes?- le miró con un brillo de picardía.  
-La justa ¿Por qué?- le divertía e intrigaba la mueca del otro.  
-Mira la opción del menú degustación ¿Podremos con todo entre los dos?  
-¿Es un reto?- se le contagió la sonrisa.  
-Puede.  
-Entonces pide eso.- dio un suave golpe en la mesa, animado.- ¿Qué vas a beber?  
-Yo voy a pedir vino ¿Tú?  
-Qué elegante eres.- se llevó una mano a la frente.- Me iba a pedir una cerveza.  
-Pídete lo que quieras.- rio.- Yo las cervezas las estaba dejando para después de la cena.  
-Lo tienes todo pensado.  
-Yo siempre, ya lo sabes. Así me llevo los berrinches que me llevo cuando algo no sale como quiero.  
Ya habían hablado alguna vez de ello, a raíz de comentar las presiones de las clases. A Kihyun le gustaba tener las cosas bajo control y planeaba sus quehaceres en general; así que cuando algo no iba como esperaba lo incomodaba como mínimo.  
-Eres consciente de que eso puede pasarte factura ¿No? Porque seguro que sigues el mismo criterio contigo mismo.  
-Mira quién fue a hablar, el señor “me quedo toda la noche en vela, aunque me sepa el material”.- arqueó una ceja.- Y no, sigo sin considerar una bebida energética y un café un desayuno. A ver si voy a tener que ir a tu residencia a llevarte algo digno.  
Changkyun sonrió de lado, pensando en todo lo que implicaba aquella muestra de atención camuflada de amenaza.  
-Serías bienvenido.  
-Te tomo la palabra.  
Finalmente les tomaron nota de las comandas. Se hizo entonces un silencio tranquilo entre ambos. Kihyun estudiaba la sala y prestaba atención a los detalles de las mesas, todas decoradas con un pequeño jarrón y flores silvestres.  
-Son cuatro.- el otro lo miró confundido.- Da mala suerte. Deshazte de una pero ya.  
No dudó ni un segundo en hacerle caso, cogió una flor y la tiró a sus espaldas. Aquello hizo que Kihyun se echara a reír con fuerza y Changkyun lo acompañara a la par que miraba disimuladamente a su alrededor, para comprobar si alguien le había visto.  
-Estoy llorando.- el mayor se retiró unas lágrimas.  
-No llores, que ya no hay cuatro.  
-Eres muy gracioso, Changkyun.- parecía que disfrutaba pronunciando su nombre.- ¿Lo sabías? -se apoyó en la palma de la mano.  
-Creo que me sale sin querer.  
-Es decir, que eres gracioso de forma natural.  
-Si tú lo dices…- se rascó una mejilla, dubitativo.  
-Date más crédito. Créetelo más, vivirás mejor. -se le quedó mirando con ojos tiernos. -Y tienes razones de sobra para ello.  
-No sé yo. -rio algo incómodo, la forma en la que el otro lo miraba hacía que el corazón le latiera muy rápido.  
-Pues yo sí que sé y no me importaría recordártelas caza vez que lo necesites.  
-Estás muy amable hoy ¿Seguro que he quedado con la persona correcta? -notó su sonrojo incluso en las orejas.  
-Es que es una cita, tengo que currármelo un poco ¿O es que te gusta más cuando te doy caña? -de nuevo aquella sonrisa pícara.  
-No voy a decir que en el fondo no me guste. -copió su gesto.  
-Menos mal, porque no sé ser de otra forma.  
Llegó entonces la camarera con sus bebidas, haciéndoles saber que la comida no tardaría mucho en llegar. Changkyun se quedó entonces observando a Kihyun beber de su copa. Era algo que le pasaba a menudo, quedarse mirando al otro de una forma poco sutil. Inconscientemente se mordió los labios cuando el vino tocó los del otro y tuvo que retirar la mirada y refrescarse con su cerveza.  
-¿Qué? -preguntó sin perder la sonrisa.  
-Nada, nada. -intentó disimular, en vano.  
-Dime. -insistió, pero al ver que le negaba con la cabeza hizo un ligero puchero.  
-No, te lo digo luego, con las cervezas.  
-Dejándome en vilo te aseguras de que vaya a haber un luego ¿eh?  
-No se te escapa una.  
-No soy sólo una cara bonita.  
-No, claro que no. -suspiró.   
Kihyun había podido comprobar que el joven ocultaba curvas y recovecos en su carácter, que a menudo se callaba más de lo que decía y que tenía un intelecto rápido y completamente diferente al de otras personas que hubiera conocido hasta entonces. Todo aquello le hacía querer enrolarse en una expedición para descubrir a Changkyun y, con un poco de suerte, quedarse.  
-¿Qué te está pareciendo la universidad en general?  
-Oh…Bueno, ya sabes. No duermo del tirón desde hace días, no sé en qué día vivo, no tengo dinero y utilizo el humor para lidiar con el estrés. Lo normal, vamos. -jugueteó con el borde de su servilleta. -Ah y el otro día me tropecé con mis propios apuntes, lo cual me recuerda que me tengo que comprar pomada para los golpes.  
-Madre mía… -se llevó una mano a los ojos. -Qué desastre, Changkyun.  
-Soy consciente, pero los memes me ayudan. Hay una página que siempre tiene los últimos, además te los explica, si quieres te la paso. A mí me siguen haciendo mucha gracia los del shiba inu, son un clásico. -eran una de sus pasiones, prácticamente los usaba para comunicarse en vez de escribir mensajes y le hacían reír. Notó que el otro esta vez lo miraba a través de sus dedos. -¿Te estoy asustando?  
Kihyun negó con la cabeza y retiró la mano del rostro para extenderla hacia la del otro que descansaba sobre la mesa, posándola sobre su dorso.  
-¿Estás nervioso?  
-¿Quién no lo estaría? -quiso volver a beber de su cerveza, toda la confianza que había tenido al principio se había ido volando por la ventana en el momento en que se dio cuenta que estaba divagando sobre imágenes graciosas que creaban usuarios anónimos de internet. Incluso consiguió derramarse algo de bebida sobre la camiseta. – Ah, perfecto. Al menos no te he manchado a ti.  
-Changkyun. -le llamó, enfatizando con un suave apretón a su mano. -Tranquilo. Me interesas, ya tienes medio camino hecho.  
-¿Ah sí? -su voz se quebró a mitad de frase, como si volviera a ser un adolescente. -¿Voy ya por la mitad? Joder, cómo pasa el tiempo. -el otro se echó a reír y aquello ayudó a que se tranquilizara un poco.  
-Pásame la página esa que dices, yo también necesito ayuda con la universidad.  
-¿Te gustan los memes? -se le iluminó la cara.- No te pega.  
-Si tú supieras…  
-Quiero saberlo.  
Tenía la vaga sensación de que conocer más a Kihyun sería como tirarse con un patinete cuesta abajo, caería rápido y sin frenos, pero estaba seguro de que después llegaría una llanura que le haría deslizarse suavemente. Su carácter podría parecer afilado al principio, con bordes y esquinas que cortaban, pero que daba paso a una personalidad afectuosa que apabullaba incluso más que lo primero.  
Les trajeron la comida y el resto de la cena siguió de una forma agradable. Hablaron de todo un poco y de nada en particular.  
-¿Te acuerdas de Jooheon? El chico alto que suele ir conmigo. -el mayor asintió. -¿Te he contado lo que le pasó un día que fuimos al zoo? -le entró la risa sólo con recordarlo.  
-No. -le contagió las carcajadas. -Pero de ti y tus amigos me espero cualquier cosa.  
-Normal. Escúchame. Fuimos un día al zoo, aprovechando el descuento de estudiantes que somos curiosos, pero pobres también. Fuimos al tanque de las morsas y estaba, casualidad, el cuidador que nos dejó acercarnos más. Se subió Jooheon a una silla que se había traído el otro para limpiar mejor… Adivina qué le hizo la morsa. -se echó a reír más fuerte. -Le escupió un pedazo de chorro de agua en toda la cara.  
Kihyun estalló en una carcajada antes de llevarse las manos al rostro, intentando sofocar el sonido y llamar menos la atención, ya se había reído demasiado alto con la flor que había lanzado el otro. Changkyun estaba inclinado sobre la mesa, intentando serenarse.  
-¿En serio?  
-Te lo juro.  
-Hubiera pagado por ver eso. -retiró las manos de su cara. -Se llevaría bien con Minhyuk, por cierto, él también atrae situaciones extrañas.  
-¿Y eso?  
-El otro día por la mañana le acompañé a que sacara a su perro a pasear y tomarnos un café junto a su madre. Estábamos sentados en la terraza, cuando aparecieron dos conocidos suyos. Al cual más borracho. Recuerda que he dicho que era por la mañana. Imagínate en qué fase de borrachera estaban…  
-Buscando un sitio donde poder desayunar.  
-Exacto. Total, que después de pedir cada cual un trozo de tarta e intentar que les sirvieran un chupito para acompañarlo, el camarero se inventó que no le quedaba alcohol y les sacó café, se pusieron a hablar con Minhyuk. Quiero añadir que uno de ellos llevaba el abrigo y la camisa abiertos casi por completo y el otro acariciaba a manotazos al perro.  
El más joven se echó a reír.  
-Qué vergüenza ajena.  
-Y yo ahí parado, viendo cómo uno de ellos felicitaba a Min por haber podido entregar un trabajo de la universidad a tiempo y el otro intentaba hablar con el perro.  
-¿Y qué dijo su madre?  
-Que yo era el amigo más decente que tenía su hijo. -entonces Changkyun empezó a reír con más fuerza, ganándose un gesto de incredulidad del otro, que intentaba no sonreír y parecer ofendido. -En fin… ¿Vas a querer postre?  
Se llevó una mano al pecho, intentando serenarse.  
-Si es tuyo sí. -pronunció entonces el otro una especie de bufido, esquivándole la mirada y con las mejillas sonrojadas. -¿Te estás poniendo rojo? ¿He conseguido que te pongas rojo?  
-Siempre me pillas desprevenido.  
-Me refería a compartir lo que vayas a pedir tú.  
-Sí, seguro que sí.  
-¿Por quién me tomas? Soy inocente.  
Fue entonces el turno de Kihyun de reír a mandíbula batiente.   
-¿No me crees?  
-No. -le contestó sin dejar de reír. -Pero ni un poco, si quiera. -se cruzó de brazos exagerando un puchero. -¿Qué? ¿Crees que no sé en qué pensabas con lo del vino?  
Se quedó boquiabierto, titubeante, notando cómo se le iba ruborizando la cara.  
-Se supone que eso era para las cervezas. Además, querer besarte no me hace un malpensado.  
Al mayor se le cortó la risa.  
-¿Quieres besarme?  
-Ojalá pudiera contestar con memes en la vida real…- lo miró a los ojos. -Sí, claro que quiero.  
Kihyun se le quedó mirando con una pequeña sonrisa, antes de morderse los labios intentando que no se ampliara más y romper el contacto visual.  
-Mejor pedimos ya la cuenta. -por un momento Changkyun pensó que había dicho algo que molestara al otro. -Vamos a tomar esas cervezas a otro sitio.  
Se giró tan rápido para buscar a su camarera que en el proceso golpeó uno de los vasos, afortunadamente vacío, que cayó sobre la mesa sin llegar a romperse.  
-Que la lío… -comentó por encima de su hombro y sin perder detalle del mayor que intentaba ahogar una risa.  
Después de cobrarles se pusieron los abrigos y salieron del restaurante, encogiéndose un poco por el drástico cambio de temperatura. Kihyun se ajustaba una bufanda que había traído, mirando distraídamente el movimiento de la ciudad. El otro estaba fascinado por todo lo que hacía y estaba pasando.  
-¿Cómo es que no estás nervioso? -parpadeó repetidas veces, incrédulo.  
Pronunció el otro una corta risa y retiró su atención de las luces de un semáforo para mirarlo.  
-Aún me fascina que seas la misma persona que hace comentarios mordaces y se avergüenza por decirme que le gusta reírse de chistes de internet… -inclinó la cabeza a un lado y cerró los ojos unos instantes, porque a veces, si miraba a Changkyun durante mucho tiempo sus pensamientos se dispersaban. -Sí, que estoy nervioso.  
-Pues no se te nota.  
-Ya aprenderás a notármelo. Mira. -le enseñó los puños, cerrados. -No es sólo por el frío, cuando estoy inquieto cierro las manos o me muerdo las uñas.  
-Yo también las muerdo, pero no te he visto hacerlo.  
-No estoy tan nervioso. -rodó los ojos. -Pero es normal. No se me ocurre quién puede ir a una cita con alguien que te gusta y no sentirse al menos un poco nervioso ¿No te ilusiona tan siquiera? No sé…-suspiró.  
-Sé a lo que te refieres. -le sonrió tímido.  
Kihyun extendió una mano al cuello del otro, acariciándole sutilmente los mechones de la nuca.  
-¿Vamos entonces a tomar las siguientes? Conozco un sitio.  
Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás para sentir mejor los dedos del mayor y asintió.  
No tardaron en llegar al local. Caminaron uno muy pegado al otro, haciendo que sus hombros rozaran en más de una ocasión, sintiendo una ausencia cada vez que tenían que separarse para dejar pasar a otros transeúntes. Llegaron al bar, que tenía una bandera LGBT en la entrada, lo cual hizo sonreír de medio lado a Changkyun. Kihyun lo tomó del brazo para acercarlo más a la barra junto a él y se inclinó un poco sobre esta para captar la atención de uno de los camareros.   
-Hoseok. -el mentado lo vio y sonrió ampliamente, acercándose. - Ponme dos cervezas, por favor ¿Qué tal? ¿No está Hyungwon? -miró entre la gente que había.  
-Bien, está saliendo buena noche. Viene luego a ayudarme a cerrar. -sacó dos botellines y los abrió con el abrebotellas que tenía colgado del cinturón, mirando disimuladamente al acompañante de su amigo. -¿Y tú? ¿De cita acaso?  
-Sí, de hecho sí.  
Hoseok sonrió de nuevo, asintiendo y envolviendo la boca de las cervezas con dos servilletas.  
-Estas son cortesía mía.  
-Sabes que un bar no funciona así ¿Verdad? -Kihyun rio, tomando las bebidas.  
-Somos estudiantes. -le recordó el menor de ambos y el camarero se echó a reí al oír aquello.  
-Hazle caso, Ki. -dicho aquello se marchó a atender a otras personas.  
Fueron a una mesa algo apartada, con dos taburetes.  
-Me has traído al bar de tu amigo, me tienes completamente en tu territorio. -quitó la servilleta, haciéndola una pelota en el puño, para estrenar la cerveza.  
-Es un buen local además de seguro.  
-No había venido nunca, pero de momento me gusta.  
Las paredes estaban decoradas con fotos en blanco y negro de diferentes momentos históricos y artículos de prensa enmarcados. Kihyun tomó la servilleta del otro y empezó a estirarla al lado de la suya, alisando las dobleces con los pulgares.  
-¿Qué tal las clases? Este es tu último año...  
El mayor gruñó.  
-Estresantes. Hay veces que no sé cómo llego al fin de semana, pero ahí voy. -bebió de su cerveza. -Sacando los proyectos y los exámenes.  
-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta un tanto personal? -el otro frunció el ceño ligeramente pero asintió. -¿Por qué cursas Administración y Dirección de Empresas si te gusta la fotografía? Nunca he visto algo tuyo, pero no sé... -se encogió de hombros. - Quiero que hagas algo que te guste.  
-No es que ADE no me guste, pero no sé si tengo lo necesario para dedicarme a la fotografía.  
-Eso no lo sabes si no lo intentas.  
-No, pero lo intuyo. Además, tengo un plan. Es muy probable que me contraten en la empresa en la que estoy haciendo las prácticas, así que ahorraré para pagarme un buen curso y equipo de fotografía. Me dedicaré a ello como hobby y si más adelante me surge trabajo de ello o lo que sea pues eso que me llevo.  
-No es mal plan. -tuvo que admitir. -Entonces ¿Estás bien en la carrera que estás ahora? -quiso asegurarse.  
Kihyun sintió su corazón dar un vuelco.  
-Sí, Changkyun, estoy bien así. -llevó su mano a la del otro, sin intención de soltarla esta vez. -¿Qué tienes que hacer mañana?  
Repasó su agenda mental.  
-Iba a jugar al Overwatch ¿Por?  
-Me gustaría verte. -confesó.  
Fue su turno de sonreír.  
-Reaper puede esperar, entonces.  
-O puedes jugar en mi casa.  
-¿Tú también juegas? -Kihyun asintió con la cabeza y Changkyun le apretó la mano. -Voy a llorar de la emoción.  
El mayor tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos por no escupir lo que estaba bebiendo al entrarle la risa.  
-Me enganchó Minhyuk. No me gusta admitirlo, pero ya he echado alguna noche en vela jugando. Soy muy competitivo.  
Changkyun no pudo evitar imaginarse a ambos jugando de madrugada.  
-¿No tienes trabajos para hacer ni nada? -se preocupó.  
-No, por increíble que parezca. -le repasó los nudillos con el pulgar. -Este fin de semana soy todo tuyo. -detuvo sus movimientos unos instantes. Por una vez, el comentario no había sido intencionado, con tal de provocar alguna reacción en la otra persona. -No he querido decir eso... Bueno, sí, pero no en voz alta.  
-Vaya, hombre. -Changkyun rio, apoyado en la palma de la mano que tenía libre. -Qué pena de desliz...  
-¿Te han dicho alguna vez que tu risa es encantadora? -era como una bebida con burbujas, chispeante y Kihyun necesitaba volver a tomar las riendas.  
-Creo que no. Enséñame alguna de las fotos que hayas sacado, por favor.  
-Pensaba dejarlo para mañana.  
Protestó y pataleó suavemente.  
-Todo es para más tarde: las fotos, besarte...  
Entonces, de pronto, Kihyun se inclinó sobre la mesa, tirando de Changkyun hacia él y lo besó. El joven cerró los ojos y le contestó al gesto unos instantes después tras la sorpresa inicial. Lo tomó de la mejilla para notar cualquier tipo de conexión con la realidad, moviendo sus labios junto a los del otro, sintiendo pequeñas descargas eléctricas que le recorrían el cuerpo. Se separaron y Changkyun le robó otro rápido beso antes de que volviera a sentarse bien. Pudo ver en Kihyun un sonrojo que sabía que también estaba presente en sus mejillas.  
-Bueno... Una cosa menos.  
El joven rio, llevando la mano del otro a su mejilla, ruborizado.  
-Me desconciertas, Ki.- se atrevió a llamarle así.- No sé si me conviene alguien así con lo torpe que soy. Podría haber tropezado y romperte la nariz. -bromeó.  
-No seas idiota. No eres tan torpe. -el otro enarcó una ceja. -Bueno, puede. Pero no ha pasado nada malo ¿Verdad? Pues ya está.  
Changkyun le soltó la mano y acercó más su asiento a él, para estar uno al lado del otro en lugar de enfrente, hasta que sus muslos estuvieran uno contra el otro.   
-Hola ¿Vienes mucho por aquí? Es buen sitio, la última vez que estuve aquí me lo pasé genial y, además, ligué.  
Kihyun intentó no echarse a reír y seguirle la corriente.  
-Cuidado, eso podría ser publicidad engañosa si hoy no consigo pillar cacho.  
-Eso se soluciona fácil, no te preocupes.  
Esta vez fue Changkyun el que acercó su rostro al del mayor, deteniéndose a unos escasos centímetros estudiando cada milímetro de su piel. Desde el lunar que ponía un punto y final a la suave sonrisa con la que lo miraba, al brillo de sus ojos. Levantó la mano para colocarle unos mechones que caían sobre su frente, para luego mover los dedos hasta su mejilla. Borró la poca distancia que quedaba, besándolo lentamente. Sintió la mano de Kihyun en su pierna, para sujetarse y poder pegarse aún más a él. Inclinó la cabeza para profundizar el gesto, llenándose sus sentidos del mayor. En sus labios, sus dedos. El olor de su colonia. La imagen de su cara segundos antes de besarlo.  
-¿Me das tu número? -bromeó Kihyun un momento que pararon, con la respiración agitada.  
Le tocó reír a Changkyun, quien apoyó la frente en el cuello del otro.  
-Sí, claro.

Changkyun se despertó de nuevo, con el torso sobre la espalda del de pelo gris, que se había girado hasta quedar bocabajo. Se estiró y movió un poco para alcanzar uno de los teléfonos móviles de la mesilla de noche. Era una hora razonable y tenía cosas que hacer. Suspiró y volvió a apoyar la cabeza entre los omoplatos del otro.  
-Ki. -le susurró aunque sabía que probablemente ya estaría despierto al notarle moverse. -Me voy a levantar ya ¿Vale? Tengo que ponerme con lo de clase. -fue besándolo a lo largo de la columna vertebral.  
-Yo también me levanto, espera. -le recorrió un escalofrío.  
Se quitó de encima y Kihyun se abrazó a su cintura, haciéndose un ovillo contra él; ambos esperando a que el sueño terminara de abandonar sus cuerpos.  
-Por las mañanas pareces otro. -lo miró por encima del hombro.- Como si fueras mi mochila o algo.  
-Perdona, pero yo en privado soy una persona cariñosa. -Changkyun asintió para sí y alcanzó los pijamas que habían dejado en el borde de la cama. -¿Te vas a vestir ya? Qué lástima. -finalmente se separó de él, intentando adecentarse el pelo.  
-Es un placer estar desnudo a tu lado, Ki, ya lo sabes. Pero si no me pongo ya con lo que tengo que hacer no me va a dar tiempo.  
-Mucho trabajo tienes que tener como para que te pase eso. -empezó a vestirse también.  
-No te creas.  
-Eres una de las personas más inteligentes y trabajadoras que conozco; si no eres la que más. -Changkyun se ruborizó sutilmente. -Sé que a veces la universidad se pone muy dura y se lleva lo mejor de uno, pero que eso no te desanime.  
El joven le besó el hombro antes de levantarse e ir a la cocina.   
Llevaba dos horas con un trabajo mientras Kihyun se duchaba y hacía cosas por su piso que no podía hacer entre semana, como limpiar algo que no fuera la vajilla o el baño. A su lado apareció una taza de café.  
-Gracias. -levantó la vista de la pantalla para mirar a su novio. -¿Podrías leerlo y decirme cómo lo ves?  
-No tengo mucha idea de la materia.  
-Pero dime si es coherente la redacción y eso.  
Asintió y se apoyó en la mesa, dejando a Changkyun entre sus brazos, así pudo comprobar que olía a champú y gel de ducha. Lo observó leer unos segundos antes de ceder a los olores y acercarse a él para hacerle una carantoña en el cuello y besarlo.  
-Me vas a distraer. -le advirtió con una pequeña sonrisa, orgulloso de las reacciones que causaba en el otro.  
-Dame un beso Spiderman y paro.  
Kihyun se echó a reír y lo miró.  
-¿De verdad? Desde ya te digo que no nos va a salir.  
-Había que intentarlo. -se encogió de hombros y le dejó leer. Aunque echó los brazos atrás para poder dejar las manos en el culo del otro, sin perder detalle de la media sonrisa que no abandonaba los labios del mayor.  
-¿Ya estás cómodo así?  
-Comodísimo, gracias.  
Al cabo de unos minutos Kihyun asintió satisfecho por lo que leía e hizo contacto visual con Changkyun para enfatizar el gesto.  
-Está bien, es coherente. Se te han colado algunos puntos y comas, pero está bien.   
-Los trabajos de esta asignatura siempre son un tostón. Quiero decir, son interesantes, pero son tan regios que es como leer una piedra.  
-Es lo que tiene la universidad.  
-Depende de la carrera.  
-Cierto. -se abrazó al otro. -Voy a salir a comprar unas cosas.  
-¿Te vas y me dejas solo? -fingió un puchero.  
-Será sólo un rato y así tendré el resto del día para ayudarte. -le besó la comisura de los labios, apenas separándose un poco para seguir hablando. -Por cierto, cuando hagas el trabajo de fin de grado ¿Quieres que vaya a la defensa? Puedo pedirme unas horas libres si es por la mañana.  
-Como quieras. -estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para responderle en lugar de besarle. -Aunque no sé si quiero que entres, igual me pone más nervioso.  
-Bueno, queda tiempo, ya lo decidiremos ¿Quieres algo de la tienda?  
No sabía por qué le estaba prácticamente susurrando ya que estaban solos, pero cada sílaba caía sobre su piel y resbalaba como si fueran gotas de agua.  
-Si hay otro como tú, lo traes.  
-¿Otro como yo? ¿Podrías soportarlo? -le besó cada milímetro de piel que podía alcanzar sin soltar el abrazo.  
-No sabes las ganas que tengo de mandar el trabajo a tomar por culo ahora mismo.  
-Kyun, no. Eres responsable.  
-Pero es que me lo estás poniendo muy difícil.  
Entonces Kihyun se echó a reír, sentándose en su regazo, de lado, y escondiendo la cara en su cuello.  
-Pensé que ibas a decir otra cosa.  
-Eres gilipollas. -no pudo evitar echarse a reír él también y abrazarlo.  
-Ay, estoy fatal. -tenía les mejillas sonrojadas y se abanicaba.  
-Basta, que son cuatro años ya. -intentó ponerse serio.  
-Me he sorprendido a mí mismo, la verdad. En fin... -apoyó un brazo en su hombro y la cabeza en la mano. -Me ha llamado Hyunwoo. Le gustó tanto el reportaje que les hice en el festival que quiere que vuelva a trabajar con ellos.  
-¿El de la compañía de baile? -Kihyun asintió. -¡Eso es genial! Buen trabajo. -levantó la mano para que la chocara.  
-Gracias. -contestó al gesto.- Quiere que me pase un día a sacar fotos de las instalaciones y de las clases para su página web. También me dijo que gente del mundillo le ha preguntado quién les saca las fotos. -sonrió orgulloso.  
-That's my boy. -hizo una mueca y asintió.- ¿Entonces por qué no quieres que Hoseok y Hyungwon pongan en el bar tus fotos?  
-No es lo mismo. -se encogió de hombros.- Las que ellos quieren son más personales.  
-Pero en algún momento tendrás que empezar. No todo van a ser, bodas, bautizos y comuniones. -se mordió el labio para aguantar la risa.  
-Venga, dilo.- rodó los ojos.  
-La BBC. -se llevó la mano a la boca para sofocar una carcajada.- Llevas dos años haciendo esto como trabajo extra, pero todos sabemos que no sólo quieres fotos...¿Cómo decirlo? Tan serias. Entonces ¿Por qué no aceptar la oferta de estos?  
-Porque vamos siempre a ese bar y si las veo siempre que vayamos les voy a sacar fallos o lo que sea... Prefiero empezar en otro lado y reservar un trabajo mejor para ellos.  
-Tú mismo.  
-No me estoy boicoteando a mí mismo si es lo que piensas. Quiero exponer en su bar, pero cuando lleve más tiempo practicando ese tipo de fotografía.  
-¿Y cómo piensan practicar?  
-No sé, a lo mejor si tuviese otro modelo que no fuera Hyungwon o Minhyuk...-dijo con retintín.  
-No pienso posar para ti.  
-¿¡Por qué no!?-se revolvió en el regazo del otro.- Eres guapísimo y tienes unas facciones perfectas para las fotos. Te han parado hasta por la calle.  
-Eso fue una sola vez. Es que me da vergüenza.- hizo un puchero.  
-¿Y si posara yo contigo? Hacemos una sesión nuestra.  
-¿Nuestra? ¿Aquí? -sus cejas casi desaparecieron en su pelo.  
-¿Tienes dinero para alquilar un estudio? Porque yo no.  
-No sé si me atrevo a meterme en fotos eróticas. -se llevó un golpe en el brazo por parte de Kihyun.  
-No serían eróticas, merluzo. Apenas tenemos fotos cándidas decentes como para hacernos una sesión porno.  
-¿La harías? -le miró entre curioso y sorprendido.  
-Contigo sí. -alzó las palmas de las manos como si le estuviera diciendo lo más obvio del planeta.  
-Eres una caja de sorpresas.  
-No digo que quiera, digo que de hacerla sería contigo.  
-¿Y si te la piden Minhyuk y Jooheon?  
-Ew no, ya hicimos suficiente con presentarlos. No quiero meterme tanto en su relación.  
-Tenemos buen ojo. -lo miró mientras asentía con la cabeza, muy convencido y orgulloso de lo que decía.  
-Bueno. -le dio unas palmadas en el hombro.- Me voy a hacer recados. -intentó ponerse en pie, pero el otro lo detuvo.  
-Hace unos minutos estabas muy amoroso.  
-Porque me distraes. Venga, que tienes cosas que hacer y serán sólo veinte minutos como mucho.  
-Tienes razón. -lo besó.- Aquí te espero. En tu piso, sin ti.  
Kihyun bufó a la par que cogía sus llaves, chaqueta y cartera.  
-Si no vives ya aquí es porque aún estás en la universidad.  
-Espera ¿En serio?-parpadeó sorprendido.  
-Claro, tengo parte de tus cosas aquí, vienes prácticamente cada fin de semana...  
-I'm shook. -se llevó una mano al pecho teatralmente.  
-Eres un poco tonto a veces. -se acercó y lo besó en los labios.- Te quiero, ahora vuelvo.  
-Yo también te quiero. Ve con cuidado.  
-Lo haré.  
Se despidió con la mano y Changkyun se tomó unos largos segundos de mirar a la puerta con una boba sonrisa y contemplando lo felices que eran en general.

**Author's Note:**

> idk estoy en twitter: sakuranbo495


End file.
